


Berlin

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Berlin Station
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel's thoughts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Berlin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's drabble zone challenge, Under the Influence, where I've taken Berlin as the influence.
> 
> No spoilers as such, only possible indirect references.

Berlin. Home, yet not home. Memories, both the good and the bad, are brought to the surface. Places change, people too; yet underneath some things remain and those you wish most were gone resolutely hold firm and continue to ask the unanswerable questions. Even those things which have changed the most remind, by their contrast, of what has gone before. And what happened once will happen again, names will differ, methods and alliances, but the complex nature of the city will force the clash of cultures, as ideologies battle for power and the powerless are forever trapped in the crossfire.


End file.
